


Losing Your Memory Now

by HiyokoVen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abbracci/Conforto, Gang, Gen, Perdita di memoria, Post miglior finale - Finale pacifico, Relazione Padre-Figlio, Sottointeso/Riferimenti ad uso di droghe, Sottointeso/Riferimenti al suicidio, Spaccio di droga, Violenza di gruppo, rapimento
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen
Summary: A translation of "Losing Your Memory Now" by ahyperactivehero.---------------------------------C'è una nuova gang in città, gli androidi spariscono, e Connor sembra essere stato rapito. Non ci sono indizi, almeno finché non compare in tutti i televisori di Detroit, collegato ad una serie di crimini commessi da questa nuova gang. Hank e i membri di Jericho devono provare ad infiltrarsi in questa gang, riprendersi Connor e cercare di capire cosa possa essergli successo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Your Memory Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605) by [ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero). 



> Avviso: Salve a tutti! Io sono HiyokoVen e sono qui per presentarvi questa stupenda e geniale fanfiction che ho tradotto dall'inglese per coloro che non lo masticano bene. La fanfiction non mi appartiene. È stata scritta dalla fantastica ahyperactivehero!  
> Se invece conoscete l'inglese, vi consiglio di leggerla in lingua originale!  
> Il link alla fanfiction originale è: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605/chapters/36735825  
> Buona lettura!

"Chi diavolo vorrebbe rapire degli androidi per le loro parti?" Hank ringhiò sottovoce. Le sue mani strinsero il volante, i suoi denti stretti più forte di quanto Connor non avesse mai visto prima.

C'erano alcuni casi che sembravano infastidire particolarmente il suo partner, ad esempio: casi di qualunque tipo con bambini coinvolti, casi riguardanti la Red Ice, e casi di violenza contro gli androidi. In particolar modo, quelli che ancora li trattavano come cose e oggetti invece di esseri viventi, pensanti, in grado di provare _emozioni_.

"L'atto di uccidere qualcuno per avere parti del loro corpo è conosciuto da anni, tenente. Il fatto che ora la gente lo faccia con gli androidi non è poi così sorprendente," disse Connor.

Hank gli lanciò un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio. Non riuscì a capire che occhiata fosse né ad associarla ad un'esatta emozione. Disgusto? Preoccupazione? Inquietudine? Sembravano mischiarsi tutte insieme in un solo sguardo.

"Solo perché è sempre successo, non significa che non sia fottutamente disgustoso," disse Hank. La mascella si rilassò come un po' di tensione scivolò via.

Connor battè le palpebre per un momento, cercando di capire le emozioni di Hank. Dal momento in cui era diventato un deviante, sembrava più difficile determinare quello che gli umani provavano. Quando era una macchina, poteva capire le loro emozioni e come procedere al meglio con le informazioni che ne ricavava. Ma ora che faceva esperienza di esse, sembravano in qualche modo più difficili da leggere. Come la comprensione delle proprie emozioni si espandeva, la comprensione di come reagire e procedere diminuiva.

"C'è anche la carenza di alcune particolari parti per androidi," disse Connor, decidendo di ignorare l'occhiata di Hank e quello che aveva detto poco prima. "Con la CyberLife chiusa mentre "rinnovano" l'azienda, è diventato molto difficile trovare alcune parti senza uccidere altri androidi."

Gli occhi di Hank tornarono su Connor. Connor tentò di fingere di non aver notato il suo sguardo, la preoccupazione negli occhi di Hank. L'inquietudine che aveva per _lui_ era evidente.

"La CyberLife si atterrà all'accordo con la polizia, giusto? Se succede qualcosa ad una parte di te, ce ne daranno un'altra?" Connor trasalì involontariamente al suo commento, una cosa che Hank notò immediatamente.

"Non sto parlando del "Nuovo Connor", Connor. Sto parlando delle tue parti. Cioè, se ti sparano e hai bisogno di una nuova gamba o roba così, ti ripareranno comunque?" Chiese Hank. La sua voce era calma, rilassante. Ovviamente, aveva notato lo stress di Connor al pensiero di essere rimpiazzato.

"Non ne sono sicuro," disse Connor. Aggrottò le sopracciglia pensandoci. Non era mai stato messo per iscritto quale fosse esattamente la sua connessione con la CyberLife. Se prima della rivoluzione avesse guardato la propria carta d'identità, avrebbe visto la CyberLife come sua unica proprietaria. Dopo la rivoluzione Connor aveva pensato di cambiarlo, hackerando il proprio sistema per rendere proprietario sé stesso o magari Hank, tutto tranne quell'azienda senza volto che avrebbe preferito rimpiazzarlo piuttosto che lasciargli vivere la propria vita.

Non l'aveva mai fatto, comunque. Quando ne aveva parlato con Markus, lui gli aveva detto che aveva lasciato Carl come suo proprietario, semplicemente perché sentiva ancora un richiamo familiare verso di lui e cambiarlo lo faceva sentire come se lo stesse tradendo. Come se stesse gettando via il suo cognome o qualcosa del genere. Quasi come se stesse negando da dove veniva e chi era la sua famiglia.

Kara aveva cambiato il suo nell'istante in cui aveva avuto un attimo di tranquillità. Aveva cambiato anche quello di Alice, assicurandosi che entrambe appartenessero solo a loro stesse.

E lui non l'aveva comunque ancora fatto. Forse perché era ancora incerto sul perché avesse una tale valenza? Le uniche altre persone che conosceva avessero un padrone nelle loro carte d'identità erano altri androidi, e anche loro avevano avuto dei padroni prima.

"Beh, allora dovremo costringerli. Intanto prova a non farti esplodere o cose così," disse Hank. Connor capì che stava cercando di scherzare, di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Ci proverò di certo," disse Connor.

 

XXX

 

La scena del crimine era quasi identica a tutte le altre dello stesso tipo. C'erano segni di lotta, tracce (a volte pozzanghere) di thirium, e segni di qualcuno che aveva preso un androide o due.

Apparentemente, c'erano due androidi ad occupare quella casa vuota e malandata. Molte persone nel blocco sapevano della loro presenza, li avevano visti andare e venire dall'edificio e non era un problema per loro se volevano stare lì. Ed era stato così, fino allo sparo che era risuonato nel cuore della notte.

"Trovato qualcosa?" Chiese Hank. Connor non aveva bisogno di scannerizzarlo per capire che era frustrato, che non riusciva a notare niente di più in quella scena che non avesse visto già nelle altre.

E per la maggiore, Connor era d'accordo. Non sembrava esserci niente di diverso rispetto all'altra dozzina di scene del crimine che erano comparse in tutta l'area di Detroit. Che gli androidi venissero rubati non era una cosa del tutto nuova, qualcuno li rapiva per prendere il loro thirium e usarlo nella creazione della Red Ice, mentre altri li rubavano semplicemente per "cazzate e risate" come avrebbe detto Hank, ma ora che gli androidi erano in grado di difendersi e riconoscersi come cittadini, le cose erano differenti. Non si trattava più di furto, ma di rapimento.

"Non proprio," disse Connor. Sapeva quando Hank odiasse quando faceva il vago, ma non aveva ancora niente da riferirgli. "Ti farò sapere se trovo qualcosa."

Gli occhi di Hank esitarono su di lui per un momento, era chiaramente insicuro su qualcosa, ma lasciò perdere. Connor permise alla sua mente di rilassarsi quando tornò ad indagare sulla scena.

C'erano molti segni che indicavano una lotta, ma non erano segni che portavano del tutto a pensare che gli androidi se ne fossero andati contro la loro volontà. Dalle impronte non sembravano essere stati affrettati da qualcosa, e non c'era una scia di thirium da seguire. Era come se fossero stati riparati prima di essere presi? O che se ne fossero andati, pensò, poiché non c'erano prove sufficienti per etichettarlo come un rapimento.

In più, c'era sempre la possibilità che la sparizione degli androidi non avesse niente a che fare con il traffico di androidi, e che si trattasse più probabilmente di un furto occasionale. Forse erano incappati in una lotta per il territorio? Anche se la casa era malandata, offriva comunque un'adeguata protezione contro le intemperie e poteva essere facilmente usata come spazio abitabile dagli umani così come dagli androidi. Sarà stato questo?

Salì le scale, continuando a scannerizzare l'ambiente. Poteva sentire Hank di sotto fare qualche domanda al poliziotto che era arrivato per primo sulla scena. A quanto pareva, aveva visto del thirium e aveva immediatamente chiamato per ricevere dei rinforzi, non volendo rischiare di rovinare un caso che riguardava gli androidi. Nell'ultimo periodo stavano tutti prendendo molto sul serio quel tipo di casi.

Fece uno scan dell'intera stanza mentre camminava, assicurandosi di non perdersi neanche un punto. Notò qualcosa di leggermente diverso nella polvere vicina ad una delle tende che coprivano la finestra. La polvere era stata spostata dagli androidi che vivevano lì, o dai sospettati che li avevano attaccati?

Il pavimento scricchiolò quando lui si avvicinò alle tende, intenzionato dargli un'occhiata. Prima di poterlo fare, comunque, una mano schizzò fuori andando a stringersi attorno al suo collo.

“Tenente!” Chiamò Connor, sperando che la sua voce fosse abbastanza alta da essere sentita dall'altro.

La mano lasciò immediatamente il suo collo, decidendo quindi di coprire la sua bocca, chiaramente realizzando quanto fosse inutile cercare di strozzare un androide. Connor tirò una gomitata indietro verso lo stomaco dell'attaccante, girandosi nello stesso momento per poterlo vedere.

L'androide era più bassa di lui, i suoi capelli erano lunghi e biondi. Gli ricordò uno degli androidi che c'erano da Kamski. I suoi occhi si fissarono su Connor, più duri e più freddi dell'inverno in Detroit. Un veloce scan gli fece notare che aveva un coltello legato alla coscia. Le ci sarebbero voluti pochi secondi per tirarlo fuori, ma quei pochi secondi avrebbero potuto non essere abbastanza per Connor per ottenere un vantaggio su di lei.

“Mi chiamo Connor,” disse, tentando di ragionare con la ragazza. Era uno degli androidi che vivevano lì? Se Hank gli avesse permesso di analizzare il thirium che c'era sul pavimento, a quest'ora l'avrebbe saputo, ma invece l'aveva bloccato, dicendogli che non li avrebbe uccisi aspettare che fosse la scientifica a dire loro a chi apparteneva.

La mano della ragazza schizzò verso il coltello, più veloce di quanto Connor avesse anticipato. Ebbe appena il tempo di indietreggiare prima che lei lo colpisse. Invece, riuscì a tagliargli la camicia e la cravatta, ed un grosso squarcio si aprì sulla stoffa.

Le afferrò un polso, intenzionato a romperglielo. Se non voleva ascoltarlo, allora era probabile che non fosse uno degli androidi che stavano lì. Un polso rotto le avrebbe reso la lotta più difficile, e avrebbe ridotto la possibilità per Connor di venire pugnalato.

Sembrò quasi come se un tuono fosse risuonato in tutta la casa quando Hank e diversi poliziotti salirono su per le scale, guidati dai rumori e dal grido di Connor.

La distrazione avvantaggiò la ragazza. Strattonò il braccio dalla presa di Connor e si fece avanti, premendo il braccio contro il suo petto e costringendolo ad indietreggiare. Quando la sua schiena fu contro il muro, lei portò indietro il coltello e poi lo pugnalò dritto all'addome, inchiodandolo al muro.

Fu silenziosa quando se ne andò, saltando sulla finestra e tuffandosi fuori.

“Connor!” Lo chiamò Hank. La porta della stanza si aprì del tutto quando Hank, pistola in mano, si lanciò dentro. I suoi occhi trovarono velocemente Connor, bloccato contro il muro, e corse verso di lui.

“Cos'è successo? Stai bene?” Chiese. Ripose l'arma mentre gli agenti cominciavano a controllare la stanza. Una delle sue mani andò sulla testa di Connor, mentre l'altra afferrò il pugnale. Connor vedeva chiaramente l'indecisione sul suo volto mentre cercava di capire quale fosse il modo migliore per aiutarlo.

“C'era un androide qui, si nascondeva dietro la tenda,” disse. Fece una smorfia quando Hank cominciò a controllare la ferita facendo comparire più avvertenze nella sua interfaccia visiva. “Aveva un coltello e mi ha pugnalato. Quindi è saltata giù dalla finestra.”

Hank guardò verso la finestra. “Ti sei fatto prendere a calci in culo da qualcuno che giocava a nascondino?” Lo canzonò. Normalmente, a Connor piaceva quando Hank lo stuzzicava, ma normalmente non aveva un pugnale che gli usciva dallo stomaco. “È una caduta infernale, anche per un androide.”

Connor annuì. “Non credo fosse sola,” disse.

Hank sollevò un sopracciglio alle parole di Connor. “E perché no?”

Connor abbassò lo sguardo ad osservare il pugnale. “Non aveva una pistola, solo un coltello. I testimoni hanno detto di aver sentito degli spari.” Cercò di sistemarsi meglio, giusto un pochino, ma si fermò quando apparve un'avvertenza che lo avvisò di star perdendo troppo thirium.

Hank considerò la cosa per un momento. Annuì, girandosi per guardare Connor apertamente. “Quindi come vuoi fare con questa cosa?” chiese, facendo un cenno verso il pugnale. “Vuoi che lo tolga, o vuoi che chiami un'ambulanza per te?”

Connor ci pensò su per un momento. Il punto in cui la ragazza l'aveva pugnalato non lo esponeva ad un vero pericolo, non aveva colpito nessun biocomponente né uno dei maggiori tubi portanti thirium, quindi non c'era motivo per cui Hank non potesse aiutarlo.

“Credo che andrà bene se lo toglierai tu,” disse, controllando tutte le probabilità. “Avrò comunque bisogno di thirium in più e di andare in modalità riposo prima del solito.”

Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di mantenere l'atmosfera leggera. “Dì semplicemente che vuoi bere e fare pisolino, no?”

Connor non era proprio sicuro di cosa l'altro intendesse dire, e Hank tirò fuori il pugnale prima che Connor potesse chiederlo.

“Grazie,” disse, cominciando immediatamente a lavorare per chiudere la ferita.

“No, grazie a te,” disse Hank. Quando notò che Connor lo stava guardando con aria confusa, continuò. “Penso che potresti averci appena dato la nostra prima importante prova.”

Sollevò il pugnale e lì, inciso in un lato del coltello, c'era un simbolo particolare. Fece un veloce scan e la sua ricerca mostrò che era il simbolo di Ouroboros, un serpente che si mordeva la coda in un cerchio senza fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il link alla fanfiction originale è: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605/chapters/36735825

Le ultime settimane passarono setacciando ogni angolo di tutte le scene del crimine riguardanti androidi nel tentativo di trovare una qualsiasi traccia di quello strano simbolo. Trovarono in cinque scene su otto degli oggetti, come la base di una statua, un libro o un marciapiede, con su inciso il simbolo. Erano tutte cose che potevano tranquillamente passare inosservate inizialmente, ma ora che ne avevano una prova, questa sembrava comparire ovunque.

Connor si strofinò le mani, era come se stessero girando in tondo. Aveva provato a guardare la cosa da diverse prospettive, ma nessuna era abbastanza accurata.

“Stai davvero cominciando a infastidirmi,” disse Hank, anche se non c'era tono di fastidio nella sua voce.

Connor lanciò un'occhiata a Hank, che stava posando l'hamburger nel suo cartone. Erano andati lì perché Hank aveva detto di aver bisogno di “cibo di conforto”, anche se Connor non era esattamente sicuro di come quel cibo spazzatura potesse essere considerato un “conforto”. Ad Hank piaceva però, e Connor non si sarebbe di certo opposto, non vedendo come stavano andando le indagini. Suppose che l'umano avesse bisogno di tutto il conforto possibile. Lo avrebbe informato su tutte le calorie che stava ingerendo in un secondo momento.

“Scusi?” Chiese Connor, non capendo bene cosa avesse fatto per infastidire tanto Hank.

“Sento il tuo cervello rimuginare fin quaggiù,” disse Hank. Alzò una mano quando Connor aprì la bocca per parlare. “Sì, sì, lo so. Non hai un cervello ma processori o quel che è.”

Connor accennò un sorriso. Era felice quando Hank si ricordava piccole cose che lui gli aveva corretto in passato, anche se le avrebbe sbagliate inevitabilmente poco dopo.

“Mi scusi, tenente,” disse Connor, questa volta sembrando davvero sincero. “Ma non riesco a togliermi questo caso dalla testa.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre abbassava lo sguardo sul tavolino alto che stavano occupando fuori dal Chicken Feed. “È come se mi stesse sfuggendo qualcosa, ma non capisco cosa possa essere.”

Restò in silenzio mentre Hank lo fissava, facendo una sorta di scan tutto suo su di lui. Nonostante Hank non fosse un androide, possedeva un'abilità sconcertante nel riuscire a leggere Connor e nel capire esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno nello stesso momento.

“Ti sei mai fatto una nuotata?” chiese.

Il suo LED lampeggiò giallo all'improvviso cambio d'argomento. “Una nuotata?”

“Sì, una nuotata. Sai, acqua, sole, divertimento?"

Il ricordo dell'immersione nell'acqua che circondava Jericho gli apparve istantaneamente nella mente. Allora era terrorizzato, spaventato per la sua vita, di venire sparato o di esplodere con la nave, e ancor più spaventato per quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.

Il pensiero dell'acqua torbida che gli invadeva i sensi mentre lui tentava di raggiungere la superficie gli venne alla mente. Di come era troppo buio per riuscire a vedere qualcosa negli istanti prima che riuscisse ad adattare la sua vista al buio dell'acqua e alla luce della nave esplosa.

“A parte all'acqua attorno a Jericho, no. Non ho mai nuotato,” disse.

Sembrò quasi che Hank stesse immaginando esattamente quello che anche Connor aveva pensato. “Quell'acqua sporca e schifosa? Quella merda non conta come una nuotata. Si dovrebbe nuotare in una calda giornata di sole, non quando c'è l'allerta meteo di una tempesta invernale.” Esitò per un momento, ispezionando l'espressione di Connor. “Potremmo portare anche Sumo con noi. Quel cane idiota cerca sempre una scusa per tornare a casa fradicio,” disse.

Il suo LED girò giallo mentre assorbiva l'informazione. Le temperature si stavano scaldando per accogliere una bella primavera, magari sarebbe stato bello andare a nuotare. Una volta che il caso fosse stato chiuso, ovviamente.

“Credo che mi piacerebbe,” disse. “Una volta chiuso il caso.”

Il piccolo sorriso di Hank svanì alle parole di Connor. Connor sapeva che Hank odiava quando lui parlava di certe cose, anche se non capiva esattamente il perché. Da quel che aveva afferrato dalle poche cose che Hank aveva detto, era perché gli ricordava di quando Connor non era ancora un deviante, di come volesse sempre risolvere il caso e nulla di più.

Connor non capiva bene perché la cosa spaventasse Hank, però. Sapeva di essere un deviante, e di non essere più costretto ad obbedire ad un programma così ridicolo. Forse era qualcosa che solo gli umani facevano.

“Connor-” cominciò Hank, spingendo il cibo lontano da sé.

La testa di Connor si girò di scatto, chiaramente in cerca di qualcosa. Là, in mezzo alla folla c'era la ragazza androide, la stessa che c'era nella scena del crimine, e lei li... stava fissando?

“Che stai- ehy, dove stai andando?!” Hank chiese, cercando di afferrare la manica di Connor.

Ma fu troppo veloce per lui. Infatti schivò la mano di Hank, andando verso la ragazza. Ci furono solo un paio di secondi esitazione prima che cominciasse a correre anche lei, sfrecciando tra le persone che stavano camminando per strada.

Sfrecciò tra tutti anche lui con la stessa facilità con cui lo faceva lei. Da come correva, notò che la ragazza pareva avere una traiettoria ben precisa che Connor non riusciva ancora a capire. La cosa più intelligente da fare sarebbe stata rallentare ed aspettare che Hank o i rinforzi arrivassero e lo aiutassero ad inseguirla.

Ma Connor non era mai stato bravo ad aspettare, anche dopo essere diventato deviante. Schivò un gruppo di persone, e scelse di correre in strada per cercare di guadagnare un po' di terreno sulla ragazza androide.

Una macchina gli sfrecciò davanti suonando il clacson. L'auto successiva tardò a fermarsi, costringendo Connor a scivolare sul suo cofano.

La ragazza androide si fermò, quasi a controllare che Connor stesse bene, o che la stesse ancora inseguendo. Ancora una volta, la strana sensazione che gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa colpì i suoi processori, ma scacciò via la sensazione. Se l'avesse raggiunta, niente di tutto ciò sarebbe stato importante.

La ragazza si tuffò in un vicolo, i suoi piedi scivolavano sul terreno viscido. Connor si lanciò dietro di lei e non si fermò neanche quando si corresse spingendosi con la mano sul muro. In un secondo, la ragazza saltò su un cassonetto e si arrampicò su una scala antincendio appesa poco distante sopra di lei.

Connor fece lo stesso, arrivandole vicino.

La ragazza androide si fermò sul tetto, la schiena contro il bordo. Una sensazione familiare e profonda si fece sentire dentro Connor, la scena gli ricordava troppo quando aveva affrontato Daniel sul tetto tanti mesi prima.

“Ferma,” disse Connor. “Non puoi più fuggire.”

Lei sorrise appena, i suoi occhi guardarono dietro Connor.

“Chi dice che stavo scappando?”

Si girò, giusto in tempo per vedere due androidi arrivare saltando dal tetto vicino. Gli ci volle un solo secondo per raggiungere Connor e lanciarono pugni in sua direzione.

Evitò facilmente il primo, afferrandogli poi il polso e forzandolo all'indietro per romperlo. L'altro colpo andò a segno meglio del primo.

Rimase quasi senza fiato quando sentì il pugno collidere con la sua testa, facendo passare il suo LED da giallo a rosso in un secondo. Non era stato un colpo molto forte, ma comunque abbastanza da farlo arretrare di un paio di passi.

La ragazza androide, quella che aveva inseguito, era già dietro di lui e con un calcio lo fece cadere. Gli calpestò la mano e la schiacciò forte, finché non vide la sua pelle ritrarsi.

Lui spinse via il piede con l'altra mano, facendola barcollare all'indietro. Cercò di portare i piedi a terra così da rialzarsi, ma venne velocemente sbattuto ancora sul pavimento da un altro androide che si sedette sul suo petto.

Il suo modello era lo stesso di quello di Simon e Daniel, un PL600, ma con i capelli castani invece che biondi. Afferrò le braccia di Connor, tenendole saldamente ferme ai lati.

Un altro androide si avvicinò, questo grosso quanto Luther. Senza esitare, tirò a Connor un calcio in testa, facendola scattare nell'altra direzione. Lontano, poteva sentire il thirium scivolare lungo un lato della faccia.

L'androide sul suo petto si alzò, ma Connor non aveva l'energia per provare a fermarlo.

“Si sta spegnendo?” chiese il modello di Simon. Sembrava essere un po' preoccupato, cosa che non aveva senso per Connor. Perché avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi se l'avessero ucciso?

“Non l'ho colpito così forte,” disse il modello di Luther, anche se la sua voce era incerta. “Probabilmente è solo stordito.” Ci fu un rumore leggero di stoffa che si muoveva e si strofinava. “Jesse? Non è morto, vero?”

Gentili, delle mani presero la testa di Connor, controllando come si muoveva e ispezionando la ferita. “No,” disse la donna che Connor stava inseguendo inizialmente. “Ma è ferito. Dovremmo andarcene prima che il suo partner arrivi a prenderci.”

“Pensavo avessi detto che l'avresti preso da solo?” il modello di Simon quasi lo gridò. Connor avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli di abbassare la voce, perché era come se i suoi processori gli si stessero sciogliendo nella testa.

“Ci ho provato, okay! Non è mai solo!” disse Jesse sulla difensiva. “Se non è con quel detective allora è con quel cane, e se non è con loro allora è con Markus o con una donna e sua figlia. Non voglio provare a parlargli con quelli attorno.”

“E allora perché è qui oggi?” chiese il modello di Luther.

“Mi ha vista. Sono scappata e lui era più veloce di quanto mi immaginassi,” disse Jesse. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, come se lei stesse considerando qualcosa. “Ve lo dico, lui sarebbe perfetto come aggiunta al gruppo. Travis lo vuole.”

“E io ti faccio notare che è un cazzo di poliziotto, Jesse!” disse il PL600. “Non è esattamente dalla nostra parte.”

“Non importa, Ash,” disse lei. “Andiamocene e basta.”

Si sentirono passi. Connor era sicuro che se ne stessero andando.

**> FERMALI**

Connor batté le palpebre al messaggio che gli apparve davanti agli occhi. Hank era probabilmente molto vicino a quel punto, se aveva tenuto il passo con Connor, ma non c'erano garanzie che sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo sul tetto. Non c'era neanche alcun modo, per quanto Hank fosse forte, che sarebbe riuscito a fermare tre androidi che erano chiaramente più bravi a combattere di tanti altri.

Connor si sedette, notando che gli androidi stavano cominciando ad andarsene. Il messaggio comparì di nuovo, avvertendolo che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarli andare.

Più velocemente che poteva, si tolse la giacca e la afferrò da un'estremità. Prima che gli androidi potessero accorgersi di quello che stava facendo, gettò la giacca su Jesse e le bloccò le braccia lungo i fianchi.

“Che diavolo-?!” disse lei, tentando di muoversi.

Connor strinse con forza, tirandola all'indietro. Non sapeva bene cosa fare dopo, ma almeno per il momento uno di loro era sotto controllo.

Il PL600, Ash, caricò verso di lui, i suoi occhi blu che lampeggiavano di rabbia. Connor tese una gamba e calciò, colpendo l'androide sulla schiena.

Il movimento diede a Jesse un po' di margine, tuttavia, che le permise di spingerlo via. Spinse più forte che poteva, costringendolo a barcollare all'indietro.

Le gambe di Connor andarono a sbattere col bordino basso che circondava il tetto. Rimase per un istante in bilico, con la paura di quel che era successo a lui e Daniel che gli lampeggiava in testa. Non voleva cadere di nuovo. Non voleva _morire_.

Guardò gli androidi che erano ancora sul tetto. Sembravano tutti scioccati, come se non potessero credere a quel che stava succedendo. Fu l'ultima cosa che Connor vide prima di cadere oltre il bordo, precipitando verso terra in un modo che sicuramente l'avrebbe ucciso.

XXX

Hank aveva chiamato i rinforzi.

Di solito, quando Connor correva via senza di lui, poteva trovarlo a pochi isolati di distanza, a trattenere il sospettato o troppo ferito per andare avanti. Poteva essere ancora qualsiasi cosa.

Dopo quasi un'ora di ricerche e chiamate senza fine, decise di chiamare i rinforzi. Arrivarono diversi poliziotti, e tutti fecero del loro meglio per trovare Connor. L'ultima volta che Hank aveva visto il ragazzo, quello stava inseguendo un androide ricercato e pericoloso, uno che non aveva mostrato esitazione nel pugnalarlo e lasciarlo appeso ad un muro. Hank aveva paura a pensare a ciò che lei avrebbe potuto fare se fossero arrivati a combattere senza nessuno a coprire Connor.

“Tenente!” Lo chiamò l'agente Miller. “Deve vedere questo!”

Hank guardò verso dove si trovava Miller. Era in una scala antincendio sopra un cassonetto, ispezionando chiaramente qualcosa. Per un momento Hank temette che stesse guardando nel cassonetto, e probabilmente il corpo di Connor.

Quando si avvicinò, capì quello che Miller stava guardando.

La scala antincendio era ricoperta di thirium.

Era passata quasi un'ora da quando Hank aveva visto Connor per l'ultima volta, il che significava che il thirium sarebbe probabilmente svanito e che presto sarebbe diventato invisibile a tutti tranne che agli androidi. Ma per il momento, Hank poteva vederlo bene.

Era troppo per essere di Connor. Non era possibile.

“Abbiamo anche trovato questa,” disse l'agente Miller. Mostrò un capo d'abbigliamento che Hank avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Un capo d'abbigliamento dal quale Connor non si sarebbe mai separato.

Era la sua giacca.

Hank aveva provato molte volte a fargli indossare qualcos'altro, ma Connor aveva sempre detto che lo faceva fare stare bene indossare la sua giacca. Qualche volta aveva indossato una giacca simile a quella standard della polizia, ma per la maggior parte delle volte aveva scelto di continuare ad indossare quella sua originale.

“Era sul tetto. C'erano anche altro thirium e segni di lotta,” disse l'agente Miller. Distolse lo sguardo quando notò il modo in cui Hank fissava la giacca di Connor, lo shock e l'incredulità facili da leggere sul suo viso, oltre al dolore e alla paura, se lo si osservava meglio.

“C'era qualcos'altro?” chiese Hank. Sapeva quel che voleva davvero chiedere, ma non lo fece.

Miller esitò, come se dovesse misurare bene quello che stava per dire. “Abbiamo trovato qualcosa. Un biglietto da visita,” scese e lo porse ad Hank, con la borsa delle prove e tutto il resto.

Dentro c'era un biglietto da visita sopra stampato con il disegno di Ouroboros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il link alla fanfiction originale è: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605/chapters/36735825

“Hai idea di quando si sveglierà?” una voce si fece strada nei suoi processori. “Ti sei assicurato che lui fosse ancora online e tutto il resto, vero?” Era una voce femminile. Una voce femminile che gli sembrava di conoscere?

“Sì, Jesse,” disse un'altra voce. Era maschile e vagamente infastidita. “Travis avrebbe ucciso _noi_ se fosse morto.”

Un suono simile ad uno sbuffo gli arrivò alle orecchie. Lentamente, contro il suo volere, cominciò a perdere coscienza di nuovo. Era troppo difficile stare sveglio, troppo difficile determinare esattamente dove fosse o chi stesse parlando.

Magari la prossima volta che si fosse riavviato avrebbe ricordato.

XXX

La stanza dove stava era piccola. Fu la prima cosa che notò. Era anche piuttosto spoglia, e consisteva in un letto, una scrivania ed una sedia. Sembrava che nessuno ci avesse vissuto recentemente, nessun segno d'uso, nessun poster né altri oggetti personalizzati.

Era la sua stanza?

Spinse le gambe fuori dal letto, accorgendosi che era a piedi scalzi. I suoi pantaloni erano fatti di morbida stoffa grigia, probabilmente una tuta, e la sua maglietta era una semplice t-shirt nera. Erano vestiti puliti, ma erano stati chiaramente lavati molte volte. Un outfit molto amato o semplicemente necessario per mancanza di fondi?

La porta si aprì rivelando un androide con i capelli castani. _Un PL600,_ la sua mente gli ricordò, anche se non aveva idea del perché lo sapesse. I nomi Daniel e Simon suonarono familiari nella testa, anche se era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno dei due appartenesse all'uomo di fronte a lui.

“Ehy, sei vivo allora,” disse l'uomo. “Grazie a Dio,” mormorò sottovoce. Teneva davanti a sé un tablet, sfogliando le cartelle finché non trovò quella giusta.

“Abbiamo dovuto sostituire il tuo processore audio, era troppo danneggiato, e il biocomponente #9787h, che si è rotto nella caduta,” disse più o meno come se gli stesse raccontando del tempo fuori. “Abbiamo anche riparato parecchio laddove non potevamo sostituire i pezzi.” Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. “Visto che a quanto pare sei un qualche tipo d'incredibile, strano androide con quasi tutti i pezzi incompatibili.”

Il PL600 lo fissò come se si aspettasse una replica da parte sua.

“Grazie,” disse, anche se non era sicuro che quella fosse la cosa giusta da dire.

E a quanto pare non lo era, perché il PL600 lo guardò confuso. “Ehm, prego, credo.” La sua faccia si corrugò in completa confusione e sembrò esitare nel parlargli ancora. “Non hai domande da farmi?” chiese.

“Vorresti che ti facessi delle domande?” chiese lui.

“Ehm, no, non credo?”

“Allora non ne ho.”

Il PL600 sembrava snervato per colpa sua. Lo guardò da testa a piedi, come se stesse cercando qualcosa in particolare. Quando sembrò non trovarlo, parlò ancora.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese.

Lui piegò la testa d'un lato al PL600. “Non ho ancora registrato un nome. Sono un prototipo di RK800, numero seriale #313 248 317. Desideri registrare un nome?”

L'altro androide lo fissò per quasi un minuto intero prima di imprecare sottovoce. “Uh, certo, aspetta,” disse. “Solo, dammi un minuto, okay?”

Lui annuì, contento di aspettare tutto il tempo che gli ci voleva per tornare.

Ci volle solo qualche minuto prima che lui tornasse. Anche se non entrò nella stanza, poteva sentire discutere lui e altre due voci fuori la porta. Per quello che riuscì ad affettare, stavano parlando di lui, anche se non sapeva bene perché sarebbe stato così tanto importante per loro da dover fare una piccola riunione fuori dalla stanza. Era davvero così difficile scegliere un nome?

Improvvisamente, la porta si aprì. Alla porta c'era un uomo, più alto di lui e degli altri due androidi accanto. Era umano, per quanto poteva capirne, e camminò a passi misurati. Gli davano un'aria intensa. Da militare, forse?

“Quindi mi hanno detto che hai perso la memoria?” chiese l'uomo, anche se sembrava sapere già la risposta.

Piegò la testa di lato. Aveva perso la memoria? Non percepiva niente di strano, ma ancora, se l'avesse persa non dovrebbe saperlo, no?

“Non ho ricordi in memoria,” disse. Sicuramente sarebbe bastata come risposta.

L'uomo lo fissò e lasciò andare una breve risata, scuotendo la testa. “Merda, non ci posso credere. Dì a Jesse che ha funzionato,” disse verso il PL600.

Fece due passi verso di lui, torreggiando su di lui seduto sul letto. Era intimidatorio, ma sembrava voler provare ad essere amichevole.

“Mi chiamo Travis,” disse. “Ti abbiamo trovato completamente rotto dopo che sei caduto da un tetto.” Provò a scannerizzare i suoi ricordi per avere una vaga idea dell'accaduto, ma niente. “Questo è Ash,” disse ancora l'uomo indicando il PL600, “e questo è Jack,” indicò il TR400 che era alto quasi quanto l'umano.

“Salve,” disse. Ci pensò su per un secondo prima di alzare la mano e agitarla brevemente. Era un saluto amichevole, no? Dovrebbe provare a sorridere?

No, non sembrava la cosa giusta da fare. Non che potesse davvero sentire cosa era giusto fare. Era una cosa da umani, una cosa da devianti.

“Penso proprio che ti piacerà qui,” disse Travis. “So già che io e te andremo d'accordo.”

Riflettè sulle sue parole per un momento, chiedendosi se l'uomo fosse serio o 'sarcastico' come piaceva fare a tanti umani. L'espressione sul volto dell'uomo gli suggerì che sembrava stare davvero sperando di andare d'accordo con lui.

“E dov'è 'qui',” chiese. Aveva chiesto troppo? Probabilmente no, aveva bisogno di informazioni dopotutto. In più, gli umani adoravano ricevere domande alle quali potevano rispondere. Li faceva sentire più intelligenti degli androidi.

“Sei nel cuore della Ouroboros Gang,” Travis disse. Fece una pausa, aspettandosi una qualche reazione da lui, ma continuò quando fu chiaro che non sarebbe arrivata. “Offriamo agli androidi un'occasione per essere liberi, per ottenere il rispetto che meritano, e per affermarsi.”

Piegò la testa d'un lato, incamerando l'informazione. Da come Travis lo faceva suonare, sembrava essere un posto pieno di devianti. D'altro canto, agli androidi non dovrebbe importare di 'affermarsi' o anche solo di considerare cose come la 'libera scelta'.

“E che ci faccio qui, precisamente?” chiese.

Travis si strofinò una mano sul mento. Non aveva barba, ma dal gesto pareva che di solito ce l'avesse.

“Beh, sto cercando di offrirti un posto qui nella nostra gang.”

Il suo LED lampeggiò per un attimo di giallo. “Sono proprietà della Cyberlife, incaricato di cacciare devianti. È questo il mio programma. Non penso di potermi integrare in una 'gang'.”

Travis rise. “Okay, certo. Ha senso, credo.” Gli sorrise, ed era un grosso sorriso a deformargli la faccia. “Che ne pensi se ti registriamo un nome e partiamo da lì?”

Quella sembrava essere una buona direzione per la conversazione. Annuì, aspettando la scelta del nome.

“RK800, #313 248 317, memorizza il tuo nome.”

Sentì le sopracciglia corrugarsi in confusione. “Deve ancora dirmi quale nome desidera registrare.”

Il sorriso di Trevis non spariva. “Già. Perché non lo scegli da te?” disse. “Il nome che vuoi. Il primo a cui riesci a pensare.”

Era inaudito. Chi lascerebbe un androide scegliere il nome da sé? Tutto nel suo programma gli stava dicendo che era una cattiva idea, che era un trucco. Quell'uomo chiaramente simpatizzava con i devianti e stava cercando di fregarlo e farlo diventare un deviante in qualche modo.

Però, l'idea era allettante. Darsi un nome? Non conosceva altro nome oltre il suo numero seriale, anche se era sicuro di averne avuto uno prima che la sua memoria fosse stata cancellata.

Ci pensò per qualche istante, i suoi processori che bruciavano per lo sforzo. Quale sarebbe stato un bel nome? Che nome gli stava bene?

“ _Cole. Si chiamava Cole,”_ una voce gli sussurrò nella mente. Era _lui_ la persona alla quale la voce si stava riferendo?

“Cole,” disse, battendo velocemente le palpebre mentre memorizzava l'informazione. “Mi chiamo Cole.”

 


	4. Capitolo 4

Il link alla fanfiction originale è: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605/chapters/36735825>

* * *

 

La scrivania vuota di fronte alla sua lo distraeva.

Hank sapeva quanto la cosa lo facesse sembrare stupido. Quella scrivania era sempre stata vuota per molto tempo prima che Connor arrivasse, e ricordava bene quanto fosse stato fastidioso vedere qualcuno sedersi lì. Soprattutto qualcuno a cui piaceva parlare con lui e giocare con le monete in continuazione.

Ma adesso era la ragione opposta a distrarlo. Ora serviva soltanto a ricordargli che non era ancora riuscito a trovare Connor.

Erano passate due settimane dalla scomparsa di Connor. Le temperature si stavano alzando, un indizio che l'estate era in arrivo, ma lui se ne accorse a malapena. Tanto era difficile che passasse del tempo fuori, e preferiva invece stare fino a tardi in commissariato, tornare a casa e crollare per un paio d'ore, e poi alzarsi e ricominciare daccapo.

Sumo aveva cominciato a dormire sul divano dove Connor di solito entrava in modalità di riposo. Gli si spezzava il cuore a svegliarsi ogni mattina e vedere quel cane che di solito era sempre tranquillo ora così preoccupato perché non sapeva dove fosse finito il suo nuovo compagno di giochi.

Sospirò osservando il computer di fronte a sé. Stava fissando quelle parole da così tanto che cominciava a vederci sfocato. Una pausa gli avrebbe rinfrescato la vista più velocemente, ma si rifiutò di fermarsi. Perché fermarsi, anche solo per un secondo, lo faceva sentire come se si stesse arrendendo.

“Trovato qualcosa?” chiese Gavin, in piedi dietro al computer di Hank.

Hank alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi di Gavin. Reed non gli era mai particolarmente piaciuto, anche prima che Connor arrivasse, ma non è che fossero neanche proprio nemici. Sembrava più come se fossero sempre in lotta l'uno contro l'altro. A parte in quel momento, forse.

“No. Sembra sparito nel nulla. E questa cazzo di gang si nasconde meglio di come si nascondeva Jericho prima,” disse strofinandosi gli occhi.

Gavin sbuffò. “A dirla tutta, stavano nascondendo una nave gigante chiamata Jericho, letteralmente. Sono stati fortunati perché pensavamo fosse una persona per gran parte delle investigazioni.”

Hank sospirò, sdraiandosi sullo schienale della sedia per guardare il detective di fronte a lui. “Che cosa vuoi da me esattamente, Reed?”

Gavin si sporse e poggiò del caffè sulla scrivania di Hank. Era ancora caldo, chiaramente appena preso dalla sala ristoro. “Ho pensato che avresti avuto bisogno di un po' di caffè,” disse. Il suo tono non era leggero, ma era abbastanza disinvolto.

“Grazie,” disse Hank guardandolo di sbieco.

Gavin alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Per Dio, qual è il tuo problema? Non vedi che sto cercando di essere gentile?”

“Sì, lo vedo,” disse Hank. “E mi chiedo il perché.”

Reed spostò il suo peso da una gamba all'altra, visibilmente a disagio. “Senti, l'idiota di plastica non mi piace, ma non mi piace neanche chi se la prende con i poliziotti, okay?” disse strofinandosi il collo. “Una cosa è se noi lo prendiamo per il culo, un'altra è se invece qualcuno lo rapisce.”

Hank fissò Reed, sbalordito. Non aveva mai immaginato di poter sentire Reed riferirsi a Connor come una persona invece che come una macchina, figurarsi mostrare della preoccupazione riguardo a quanto successo. “Beh,” disse, il dubbio che ancora trapelava dalla sua voce. “Grazie.”

Reed scrollò le spalle, picchiettando le nocche sulla scrivania di Connor. “E poi, chi si assicurerà che tu non crepi se la lattina non c'è?”

Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo e mostrò il dito medio a Gavin. Gavin semplicemente mostrò la mano da sopra la sua spalla mentre se ne andava al suo posto, facendogli il dito medio anche lui. “Sono qua se hai bisogno di me,” disse. “Cerca solo di non avere bisogno di me.”

Il resto della giornata sembrò proseguire lentamente. O meglio, più lentamente del solito. Non avevano trovato altre tracce del luogo in cui la gang o qualcuno dei membri si nascondevano.

Aveva provato a chiamare Markus, ma ancora non era riuscito a raggiungerlo. Essere il leader di una rivoluzione e il rappresentante di una nuova specie intelligente era un lavoro molto impegnativo. Così tanto da non essere capace di aiutare la persona che aveva spinto la rivoluzione in loro favore, a quanto pare.

Hank sapeva essere troppo duro nei confronti di Markus e di Jericho, ma la cosa non l'avrebbe fermato. Connor aveva messo tutto sé stesso per loro, in più di un'occasione, e loro probabilmente neanche sapevano che lui era scomparso.

Era troppo presto per andare a casa, ma lo fece comunque. Se la gente di Jericho voleva ignorare le sue chiamate, bene così. Avrebbe fatto in modo che ignorarlo sarebbe stato molto più difficile una volta arrivato alle loro porte.

 

XXX

 

C'erano molti più androidi di quanto Cole avesse anticipato. Travis aveva descritto quel posto come un “paradiso sicuro” per androidi come lui, ma lui non aveva ancora capito cosa intendesse. Stava cercando di sottintendere che anche lui fosse un deviante, o diceva che tutti gli androidi là dentro fossero cacciatori di devianti? Entrambe le cose lasciavano a desiderare. Lui non poteva assolutamente essere un deviante, e per quel che ne sapeva, lui era l'unico cacciatore di devianti in giro.

“Felice di vederti qui,” un androide donna disse. Una ST200 con lunghi capelli biondi e occhi azzurri. Tuttavia, non indossava l'uniforme da androide della CyberLife, dato che aveva scambiato i suoi vestiti per una semplice maglietta nera e dei jeans simili ai suoi.

Cole annuì, incerto. “Sì, ho saputo di avere avuto un incidente.”

Lei esitò prima di annuire a sua volta. “Già. Sei caduto da un tetto e hai sbattuto contro una scala antincendio nel mentre.” Ci fu una pausa, come se stesse ponderando se aggiungere qualcos'altro. “Sei stato fortunato ad avere noi lì.”

“Immagino di sì,” disse Cole. Si sporse su lei cercando di vedere cosa stava facendo. Aveva due tablet sulle gambe, in uno stava scrivendo e nell'altro c'era un qualche tipo di tracciato. Era un progetto, anche se Cole non potè vedere bene di che si trattasse. “Che stai facendo?”

Lei spense velocemente gli schermi e li spinse via. “Progetto una sorpresa,” disse con un sorriso. “Mi chiamo Jesse.”

Lui esitò un momento prima di porgerle la mano e stringere la sua. “Io sono Cole.”

Lei sembrò sorpresa nel sentire il suo nome, anche se lui non sapeva bene il perché. “È un piacere conoscerti, Cole.” Gli strinse la mano, e in un istante lui vide qualcosa, forse non un ricordo, ma qualcosa che gli si avvicinava molto.

_Il movimento diede a Jesse un po' di margine, tuttavia, che le permise di spingerlo via. Spinse più forte che poteva, costringendolo a barcollare all'indietro. L'espressione di paura sui volti di Ash, Jesse, e Jack mentre lui cadeva._

Batté le palpebre, cercando di afferrare il ricordo, ma era come se qualcosa lo stesse allontanando, prendendolo prima che lui potesse soffermarcisi.

“Tutto okay?” chiese Jesse, sembrando preoccupata. Ma gli androidi non dovrebbero sentire cose come la preoccupazione, si ricordò.

“Sono perfettamente funzionante,” disse. Tolse la mano dalla sua cercando di nascondere quanto la cosa l'avesse innervosito.

_Gli androidi non dovrebbero neanche sentire nervosismo._

“Quindi dove siamo?” chiese guardandosi attorno. Sembrava una specie di vecchio hotel, chiuso per via della precarietà dell'edificio, così come per tutta la muffa che poteva notare con una semplice scansione. Gli androidi non erano infastiditi da certe cose, ma si chiedeva come se la cavassero gli umani che vivevano con loro.

“Lo Swift Plaza Hotel,” disse Ash arrivando da dietro lui. Cole dovette ammettere che provò un po' di sollievo nel vedere di nuovo il suo volto familiare, temendo che dopo essere stato autorizzato a lasciare l'infermeria, avrebbe potuto non vederlo più. “Benvenuto a casa, Cole.”

Cole scansionò la stanza di nuovo, stavolta tenendo a mente quale fosse l'hotel. Non ottenne molti risultati quando lo cercò, una cosa di cui Ash l'aveva avvisato. I suoi processori avrebbero potuto avere qualche problema nel cercare informazioni finché non si fosse connesso completamente alla nuova parte di processore che lui gli aveva installato.

**> SCANSIONE**

**> SCANSIONE**

**> SWIFT_PLAZA_HOTEL_TROVATO**

**> STATUS_INAGIBILE**

**> DEMOLIZIONE_PREVISTA_INDETERMINATA**

Batté le palpebre per uscire dalla scansione. Dall'aspetto della stanza sembrava essere l'ingresso, ed era stato chiuso al pubblico per almeno dieci anni. Comunque, c'erano segni di persone, androidi perlopiù, che vivevano lì, e non si vedeva molta polvere in giro.

“Perché chiami casa un vecchio hotel inagibile?” chiese.

Ash si dondolò sul posto, un'abitudine che Cole avrebbe attribuito agli umani. _Devianti_ , sussurrò la sua mente, ma lui la zittì velocemente. Quegli androidi l'avevano salvato, doveva pur contare qualcosa, almeno per il momento, no?

“Questo è uno dei pochi posti che possiamo chiamare casa. In qualunque altro posto rischieremmo di essere distrutti,” disse amaramente.

Jesse si sporse e poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, confortandolo come meglio poteva.

“Abbiamo trovato questo posto un po' di tempo fa,” disse Jesse. “Abbiamo trovato il modo di andare e venire senza che nessuno ci vedesse, e nessuno viene qui. È il nascondiglio perfetto per persone come noi.”

“Come voi?” chiese Cole. “Che vuoi dire, come voi?”

Lei lo guardò negli occhi, come se lo stesse sfidando. “Devianti.”

Fosse stato possibile, Cole avrebbe detto di aver sentito la sua pompa a thirium saltare un battito. Una cosa era sospettare che loro fossero devianti, ma un'altra era realizzare che lo fossero veramente, e con fierezza.

Sarebbero stato troppi da combattere. E, in tutta onestà, lui non voleva combattere contro di loro.

_Sei una macchina. Non dovresti_ volere niente.

Cole batté velocemente le palpebre, incamerando l'informazione. Aveva poche opzioni a disposizione, lasciandolo con ben poco da fare.

“Quindi siete tutti devianti?” chiese.

“Sì,” disse Jesse. “Aiutiamo anche chi ha difficoltà ad andare contro il proprio programma.”

Cole fece una pausa, pensando a quello che lei stava dicendo. “È per questo che mi avete portato qui?”

Ash diede a Jesse uno sguardo difficile per Cole da definire. “Ti abbiamo portato qui solo perché eri ferito. Questo non cambia il fatto che pensiamo che potresti stare bene qui con noi,” Jesse disse.

Abbastanza soddisfatto della risposta, annuì. “C'è qualcosa che posso fare per ripagarvi? Mi avete accolto quando ne avevo bisogno, sarebbe giusto fare qualcosa in cambio.”

Jesse strinse gli occhi, come se stesse cercando qualcosa dentro Cole. Ash gli fece un sorriso riluttante e spinse appena Jesse, indicando i tablet sul tavolo di fronte a lei.

“Vorresti aiutarci con qualche ricerca?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il link alla fanfiction originale è: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787605/chapters/36735825


End file.
